The present invention relates to graft copolymers and compositions suitable for cathodic electrodeposition of polymeric coatings. Furthermore, it relates to a method of cathodic electrodeposition of such graft copolymers.
This invention is an improvement over applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,499, issued Sept. 11, 1979, incorporated by reference herein. The compositions of that patent provide useful coatings by cathodic electrodeposition. However, they tend to smoke upon curing a bit more than is desirable.
None of the prior art provides a fully-satisfactory composition for cathodic electrocoating at nearly neutral pH with the ability to cure at relatively low temperatures and times, with or without a crosslinking agent, and with a desirably low level of smoking while curing.